1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing systems for medical apparatus, and more particularly, to such plumbing systems which are designed for use in the pure water supply system of a dialysis clinic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dialysis clinic typically utilizes a centralized source of pure water for the dialysis machines. The pure water source typically takes water from a city water source and runs it through a series of softeners and filters which purify the water before it is sent to the dialysis machines.
Traditionally, this series of filters is plumbed together with rigid copper or thermoplastic piping such as PVC and conventional threaded valves connecting the various filters to the piping.
Such traditional piping systems may include bypass loops around a given filter unit to allow that filter unit to be taken off-line without shutting down the entire system.
Problems which are encountered with the traditional system include: 1) the inadvertent or deliberate bypassing of an element of the system potentially endangering the patient's safety, or at a minimum, reducing the efficacy of the system; 2) the difficulty of sterilizing the system, and the presence of lengths of pipe which are sometimes shut off, known as "dead legs", in which water can stagnate and lead to the growth of bacteria and the like which is, of course, undesirable; and 3) the volumes of water trapped within the bypass valves themselves which is stagnated and may grow bacteria.